Kat : Love The Way You
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Dean meets The Authority Gold Child
1. Chapter 1

_Dean walks up to Roman and watches the raw opening segment. He sees an exotic brunette standing in the ring. She wears a tight black dress that shows off her had just come back from being injured. He notices her red lipstick and that she was standing in front on the authority. Dean notice she has a smirk as Randy looks at her and hands her the mic. _

_Stephanie and her look at each other. At first they give at each other a mean look that turns into a hug. Stephanie tells everyone look at the future of the Woman Division Katherine Reyes ! They show Katherine is getting into between Brie and Stephanie match in Summerslam. She hits Brie with her forearm and mimic Nikki Rack Attack. Stephanie looks shocked at Katherine offers her hand. Stephanie pins Brie as Katherine walks up the ramp. The fans boo. _

_Katherine reply I thought you would be happy I got rid of Brie Bella ! Brie music hits .. Brie comes out and looks mad. The authority gets out of the ring. Brie tackles Katherine. Brie tries to get the upper hand, but Katherine flips herself over. Dean is impressed as they fight looks like a brawl. As the fight was getting out of hand. Randy grabs Brie. She slaps him. Katherine tries not to laugh and kicks Brie right in the face. Brie touches her face. Katherine gets out of the ring with Randy. _

_Dean asks who is she? Before Roman reply he hears Renee tell him she is The authority Golden child. Dean raises his eyebrows. Roman chuckled. Dean notice Katherine and Randy comes back."Next time, try not to kill her.." Katherine reply, she is fine, we both can handle being rough. Randy chuckled."So you are riding with me?" Katherine reply, nope, I have my own rental car. Randy shakes his head."You know Stephanie and Hunter don't want you ride by yourself." _

_Katherine reply when had I ever listened to them? "Are you sure you are not my child?" Katherine made a gross face and walks away. As she turns around, she bumps into Dean. He looks at her with a funny face."sorry .." Dean reply we haven't met . Katherine reply you must be the lunatic ... Dean nodded."I kinda like you when you were Moxley. Dean raises his eyebrows."What I watch some of your stuff?" Dean smiles at her. Randy gets in the middle."You get easily distracted..You have to change for your match" Katherine reply you are being a rude. Dean notice Randy was being overprotective of her. As Randy and Dean look at each other. "Fine I will go ! Gosh I can never make new friends.." _


	2. Chapter 2 : Drawn to you

Katherine finish getting changed. Her gear was similar to Eve Torres and so was her character. She looks at herself in the mirror before leaving. She only had a few friends in the locker room. Some of the girls didn't like because she they thought the authority gave a special treatment. Katherine took a deep breath and walks out of the locker room.

She hears a Paige music hit. Katherine always like working with Paige. They were roommates in Tampa . Paige is about to do her scream when Katherine music hits.

_You think that you're the sun_  
><em>The whole world revolves around you<em>  
><em>The center of attention<em>  
><em>And everything is drawn to you<em>

Katherine comes out and has a smirk as she gets in the referee has the Woman Title between them, he held up the title. This match is for the Woman Title! Paige and Katherine lock up. Stephanie and Triple H watch as Katherine and Paige but on a match that would normally only air on NXT. Stephanie eyes got wide when he see Katherine go for a power bomb. Paige tries to get out of it, but instead Katherine goes for the faith breaker. Triple H smiles as Katherine pins Paige .

**" The NEW Woman Champion is Katherine !"**

Katherine grabs the title and acts confident as she raise over her looks shocked. Katherine laughs at her face as she walks up the ramp.**"I beat you like that .."** She snaps her fingers.

Dean thought it was the truth ,what Renee told him. He notices Randy is waiting for Katherine. She hugs tightly."Congrats!" Katherine reply Nice I'm the Woman see tears in her eyes."Not bad for being in WWE less than a year ." Katherine reply _**I'm the youngest Woman Champion.**_ Randy shakes his head. "Allright don't make me feel bad." Randy music hits and he walks away from her. Katherine grabs the title close to her chest. Dean asks what is going on between you and Randy? Katherine looks at him."nothing we are just do you care?" Dean reply so you are single then? Katherine reply I don't date. Dean looks at her confused."You think I'm joking?" Dean reply no I get you. Katherine reply you don't get it nobody does. He notice she is being sincere as she past by.


End file.
